Nobody
by Aruna Hart
Summary: When Frank proposes to Callie, it changes Joe's life forever. New chapters added. R&R, but no flames please.
1. Secrets of the Past

Muscular 18-year-old Frank Hardy smiled to himself as he flipped through a catalogue. 'Callie would like this one,' he thought as he looked at the picture. Then he saw the price, $6,700.

"Whoa!" he said with a whistle. His 17-year old brother, Joe, looked up from watching television.

"Hey are you looking at the swimsuit catalogue?" Joe asked hopefully as he was very bored at the moment because everything was re-runs.

"No," Frank replied slipping the catalogue further behind his calculus book.

"What are you looking at then?" Joe asked, his mischievous blue eyes twinkling.

"None of your business. Go away!" Frank demanded firmly.

Joe looked at his brother thoughtfully then a light glistened in his eyes. He walked over to the sofa and sat beside his brother.

"It's about Callie isn't it?" Joe asked slyly.

Worry flickered across Frank's face. "No it's not," he lied. Joe noticed Frank's reaction and pushed on.

"You're getting her a present," Joe announced in a sing-song voice. Frank grimaced. Sometimes Joe could be very annoying! Trying to ignore his little brother, Frank started gathering his books.

Joe reached over before Frank could stop him and grabbed the book hiding the magazine.

"Nobody is THAT interested in calculus on a Saturday afternoon when they have a date they think is really hot that night," Joe defiantly told Frank as he riffled through the book's pages.

Suddenly, the catalogue fell to the floor. Both boys scrambled to reach it first. Frank gave a sigh of relief as he held the smooth pages in his hand. But, his joy was short lived. The catalogue was torn away from his fingers. A triumphant Joe held it over his head. His deep blue eyes sparkled with anticipation. Then, he bolted from the room, with Frank hot on his heals.

"Give it back!" Frank yelled. Joe only shook his head and raced into the kitchen, straight into their father, Fenton Hardy. Fenton abruptly snatched the catalogue away from Joe.

Frank felt his heart drop to his feet. 'Just great,' he thought. 'Now everyone will know.'

"What's going on?" Laura panted breathlessly running in the backdoor. She pulled her garden gloves off and laid them on the counter. "It sounded like someone was being murdered," she exclaimed.

Joe's face turned red, and he began to explain what happened. "But it's Franks fault," he concluded. "If he'd just told me what he was looking at…" Joe left off.

"Joseph Michael Hardy!" Joe winced. His mother only used his entire name when he was in BIG trouble. "You're too old to act like that."

Fenton just shook his head and sighed. 'Would Joe ever grow up and act his age?' he wondered as Laura continued to scold Joe. Fenton casually glanced at the magazine that had begun all this trouble. He expected it to be about cars or girls. He read the title and squinted. Then he reread it just to be sure: Bayport's finest engagement and wedding rings. Shocked, he looked up at his oldest son.

Frank had been waiting for his father's reaction. He met Fenton's gaze with a determined stare, waiting for him to ask the unavoidable question.

"Frank? Why are you looking at engagement rings?" Fenton didn't know why he asked the question. He already knew the answer from Frank's steady glare.

Frank glanced at his mother and Joe who stood frozen with shock. He took a deep breath and answered. "I'm going to ask Callie to marry me," he announced.

"No!" Fenton proclaimed. "I will not have my only son getting married right after graduation. What about your college? And joining the detective agency?"

"We'll be engaged for awhile and I'll have my scholarship. There's no reason why I can't marry Callie. I still want to work with you. I…" as Frank continued his argument, Joe watched in amazed silence.

Suddenly, Fenton's words sank in. Joe felt his heart skip a beat. His knees were weak but his voice was strong and firm as he looked directly into his father's eyes. "What do you mean ONLY son!"

Frank stopped talking. His eyes grew larger by the second. Laura looked crushed as she sank into a nearby chair.

Joe stared at his mother. His face was full of hurt and confusion. His ice blue eyes were so intense it was impossible to look at them. Laura turned her head away. Joe turned to Fenton, clutching his fists so tight that the knuckles were turning white and the veins were bulging.

Fenton stood looking helpless and defeated as he realized what he had said. Not knowing what to say he remained silent.

Realizing his father wasn't going to give him any answers, Joe again faced his mother. "What's going on? Why did Dad call Frank his only son? Why is everyone acting so weird?" he pleaded.

Laura's breath caught in her chest. This was the one thing that she never wanted to have to answer. Butterflies rose in her stomach. She looked past Joe at her husband, silently asking him what to do. Fenton shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Laura then looked at Joe. She knew it would hurt him. She said a silent prayer then dropped the bomb, "Joe dear," she paused trying to find a better way to put this.

Joe's heart was thumping madly. What was she going to say? During all his many life and death experiences he'd never felt more fear than what he felt at this moment. Sweat gathered on his fore head as he watched Laura struggling to find what ever it was she was looking for. Finally, he couldn't stand the suspense anymore. "JUST TELL ME!" he exploded, his face turning red from anger and frustration.

Laura gulped and gave Fenton a frustrated stare. Then she turned to Joe. "Joe you were adopted."


	2. Reaction and waiting

Frank's mouth dropped open. Joe just stood frozen in shock.

"Joe?" Laura questioned, fearful of her son's reaction.

Finally, the news sank in. Joe looked around in disbelief. "A...a... adopted? What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me!" Joe desperately searched the room as if it would give him the answers he needed. His eyes settled on his brother. "Frank?"

"Joe I didn't know." Franks tried to assure his brother. He himself couldn't understand why his parents had kept the adoption a secret from the boys.

Joe turned towards Fenton and Laura. His face was purple with rage. "I hate you," he screamed. "You lied to me for 17 years. Ha! I bet you don't even know how old I really am, do you?" demanded accusingly. Laura's face fell giving him the answer. Joe slammed his fist into the wall and stormed out of the room.

Fenton cringed as the front door slammed. He knew they should have told Joe along time ago, but he had been afraid that Joe would react like this. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Joe rev the van's engine, then squeal out of the lane.

A horn blared and Frank ran to the window. He saw a familiar car swerve to avoid being hit. Seconds later, Callie Shaw pulled into the lane and emerged from her vehicle. Frank opened the front door to the house before she could even knock.

"Hey," Callie greeted Frank with a kiss. "What's up with Joe? He nearly creamed me."

"Hi Callie," Frank pulled her into his arms and stared into her clear blue eyes. "We just got some shocking news."

She gasped, "Is everyone okay? Do you need me to leave?"

"Stay, I need to moral support." Frank paused and decided to tell her the truth. "Joe's adopted," he announced.

"Adopted? Are y…" Callie broke off, not knowing how to approach the issue.

"No I'm not adopted. Neither of us knew Joe was until Dad and I had this fight," Frank spoke as he led Callie up to his room. "Dad said that he wouldn't have his only son getting married right after graduation. Joe realized what Dad said, and everything blew up. You know the rest."

"So your Dad said his only son and …whoa! Hold it right there. Did you say married!" Callie's eyes grew bigger by the second.

Frank mentally smacked himself. Like father like son. "Callie I…" he stammered. "Callie I was planning on tonight being prefect. I wanted to ask you something very important."

"Well? You can ask me now," Callie stated breathlessly.

"I can't. Not with Joe, the adoption, the fight, the setting…" Frank stopped looking hopeless.

"Then I will," Callie grabbed Frank's hands and stared deep into his eyes. "Franklin Robert Hardy I've loved you since the day we met. I can't imagine living my life without you. Will you marry me? She held her breath in anticipation.

HaHaHa I leave you waiting just like Callie.


	3. Riding off

Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter posted, but I didn't feel like writing more due to the extremely large number of negative feedback I received for this story. I'd like to thank those who did support the story, Amythcrystal, Kay05, and Guttedcheese. And without further a due,

Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody

Frank closed his eyes and thought for a moment. The only thing he was sure of right now was that Callie was the one. He answered with one simple word, "Yes."

Callie squealed and he enveloped her in a kiss. Suddenly, Frank's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he demanded, a bit annoyed by the disruption.

"Frank? This is Jerry down at Ocean View Stables. Joe's here and he's really upset, even punched a hole in the stable wall where your Mom's horse is. I think you'd better come and talk to him." Jerry told Frank with much concern.

"Thanks, I'll be right there," Frank hung up.

"Who was that? What's going on?" Called asked worried. Frank told her what had happened and where he was going.

"Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can." Frank got off the bed.

Callie, however, had other ideas. "Let me come with you!" she pleaded, following him to the drive lane.

"No," he answered. Looking around he realized he had nothing to drive.

Seeing this, Callie used bribery. "Let me come with you and you can drive my car."

Defeated, Frank took the keys from Callie's outstretched hand. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the stables. Frank shifted into park, and jumped out of the car. He ran to the stable where his mother's horse, Marigold was housed. Callie shadowed in his footsteps.

Before Iola had died, she and Laura would go on long rides together. Ever since Iola's death, however, Marigold hadn't been ridden. Laura didn't have the heart to ride.

Frank spotted Joe leaning on a stall door holding his head in his hands.

"Joe," he called.

"Go away!" Joe raised his head and yelled in reply.

"Joe I didn't know," Frank stated stepping closer to his brother.

"How could they?" Joe paused in thought. "I'm a nobody. Nobody wanted me." He buried his head in his hands again.

"Come on Joe!" Callie said stepping up behind Frank. "Let's go talk with your parents and find out what happened."

"What happened?" Joe shouted looking up. "I'm a nobody! That's what happened. Iola died because I'm a nobody. Her parents couldn't even stand to see her horse. That's why Pinto's here!" Joe raved.

For the first time, Frank and Callie noticed there were two horses in the stall where Joe was leaning.

"Joe I know it must be hard…" Frank began as Joe swung the stall door open and disappeared inside. Frank and Callie walked towards the open gate. Just as they reached the entrance, Joe came barreling out riding Pinto. He rode the horse down the aisle and out into the pasture.

"He's going to hit the fence!" Callie gasped as Joe rode straight for a four foot rock wall that surrounded the field.

"Joe!" Frank screamed. Suddenly Joe leaned forward and Pinto sailed through the air. Frank and Callie watched as Joe disappeared over a hill. Frank started to saddle Marigold. "I've got to follow him or we might not be able to find him." Frank rambled, fumbling with the buckles.

Callie stopped him. "Let me go. I know where he's headed. I think I can get him calmed down."

Frank was startled. "How?" he questioned. "I don't mean to sound doubtful, but the two of you never really seemed that…well you two do get at each others throats a lot." Frank finished, fearful of how Callie might react to the comment.

"Just trust me on this one. Okay?" Callie answered.

Frank sighed. "Okay."

"Take my car back to your house. We'll meet you there." Callie hopped onto Marigold and rode off following Joe.

Frank watched her till she disappeared. Then, he went to go find Jerry and explain where the horses were.


	4. pity Party

Hey all, Sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been very ill since Sunday morning at 2 AM and didn't feel like typing with a puke bucket between my legs. So here it is R&R constructive criticism is okay just don't take it too far.

**NOBODY**

Joe felt the wind rush past his face, causing the falling tears to cling to his cheeks. 'How could they no tell me? Why?' He just couldn't understand.

While growing up he'd been teased about his blonde hair. Sure Laura had blonde hair too, but she had a dirty color, very much unlike Joe's unruly washed out curls.

His eyes were another story. Nobody in the entire Hardy family history had those piercing brilliant blue eyes. Joe always wondered where they came from, now he knew.

His thoughts were interrupter as realization of where he was sunk in. He reined the horse and dismounted. "Oh, Iola!" he cried out to the wind and dropped sobbing to the grassy field.

Nobody

Callie knew where Joe was headed. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Seeing a side trail, Callie took a shortcut. She needed to reach Joe ASAP. She had to tell him. She could kind of understand his pain. She just prayed he wouldn't shut himself away like he did when Iola had died.

An anguished cry echoed through the woods. Callie urged her horse to go faster. A few minutes later she saw Joe. He was kneeling in front of a small stone building, crying madly.

Callie felt tears spring into her eyes. She stopped her horse and climbed off. Swiftly, she walked over to Joe and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Joe jumped and looked up fearfully. "Iola?" he whispered. Then he recognized Callie. He looked back down at the ground. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"To help you," Callie answered pulling him off the ground.

"Just leave me alone!" Joe jerked away from her.

"Joe, Frank told me what happened…" She started but he cut her off.

"I bet he did." Joe muttered. "I've always been a nobody. I should have been dead long ago."

Callie had had enough of His pity party.

"JOSEPH MICHAEL HARDY! Your parents love you. You're not a nobody because of what other people have done. You're a no body because of your attitude right now. You're acting like a child. You want to know what happened? How did you end up being a Hardy? Well go and ask the people who raised you, protected you and loved you all these years. Stop wishing you were dead. The Joe Hardy I know wouldn't act like that. He would get out their and get some answers. Hell, if he wanted the whole story he'd go looking for his biological parents." Callie paused for a breath.

Joe looked up at her in shock. What she said made sense, but he never expected Callie to actually tell him anything like that.

Joe rubbed his red, puffy eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Hey, that's what soon-to-be sister-in-laws are for," Callie put a supportive arm around him.

Joe looked up in surprise. "Frank already asked you? But he said this morning…"

"He accidentally blabbed to be about why the whole thing started. And I proposed to him."

Joe laughed. "How come I can picture that," he slapped her on the back. "Well, sis, let's get going home."

Soon they were both riding back to the stables, neither one had spoken for a while. Joe decided to break the silence.

"How'd you know I'd be at Iola's grave?" he asked.

Callie froze. She'd decided not to tell Joe what she had originally wanted to say. Now she wasn't sure that had been the right choice.

"Joe," she began. "Have you ever wondered why I'm always trying to join you and Frank on your investigations?"

"No, that's easy. You want to spend more time with Frank and that's the only way to do it." Joe replied, wondering what she was getting at.

"Actually, that's not the reason," she retorted.

Joe was a bit surprised. "It's not?" he asked.

Callie took a breath and began. "No, I wanted to be part of the team so that…"

**NOBODY**

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The suspense is killing you isn't it. Okay, ok, the next chapter will be up with in the next two days,

Aruna


	5. Michaels'

Here is the next Chapter. As promised, I posted with in two days. I didn't leave it at a Cliffhanger! However, I need your opinion. I can keep writing a little bit of my other story Flashback and a little bit of this story every week, or I can finish Flashback and then solely concentrate on this story. So let me know what you think. Thanks, Aruna

**NOBODY**

Callie paused. She'd never told anyone else. Her parents had practically forbidden her to talk about it.

Joe took one look at Callie and knew that what ever she was going to say was very important. He saw the pain in her eyes. Joe wanted to reach over and comfort her, but he remained in his saddle.

"Joe," she began again. "You know that I haven't always lived in Bayport."

Joe couldn't understand why she was telling him this. Everyone knew the Shaw's had moved to the area about 10 years ago.

"Before we came here we lived in Houston, Texas. The move was like a new start. Sixteen years ago, I wasn't an only child. I had a brother. He was one and I was two. My mother took me to get pictures for my Grandparents. My brother didn't like being quiet or sitting still, so mom hired a babysitter. When we came home, the girl was gone and so was my brother. The police never found either of them."

Callie felt relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. If she had known telling people about her brother would do that, she'd have done it along time ago.

Joe was still registering what she'd said. Finally, he regained his composure, "You had a brother? Why didn't you tell me and Frank sooner? We would have been looking for clues and tried to find him."

"The first two years after his disappearance, my parents never gave up hope. But as time wore on, that glimmer slowly faded. They still pray that one day something will turn up." Callie paused a sudden memory surfacing. "I was five when they built a memorial garden for him. Mom didn't want to do it, but Dad said that we all needed closure. It had been three years and nothing had been found. I don't remember much about him, but I do have bits and pieces that pop into my brain every now and then."

Joe looked at Callie, "That must suck." He stated simply.

"I remember that when I would get upset I would run and hide in the bushes at the memorial. I'd act like I was talking to him. When you ran off this afternoon, I remembered that. SO, I figured you would go to Iola's grave."

"Whoa," Joe slowed Pinto a bit. "So you remember bits and pieces of him. I mean for a two year old how much can you remember?"

"A few things. I know he had really blonde hair and blue eyes from the pictures. But none of the pictures show his grin. He had this cute little smile with three teeth. He'd sorta bite his upper lip. It was comical." Callie smiled at the memory.

"Did _he_ have a name?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it was Michael. Michael Patrick Shaw."

"I guess us Michael's are severely lacking in biological families," Joe joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Callie rolled her eyes. She was glad that Joe was back to his old, annoying self.

"So…" Joe reined his horse and stared at Callie.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to give me more information about Michael's kidnapping so me and Frank can, oh and you, can start working on it," he questioned.

"I thought we were going to find out more about your origins first," she pointed out.

"Oh come on! We can work on both. We wouldn't want him to miss out on you and Frank's wedding."

Callie laughed. "Hey we're not getting married for at least six months, buddy. Knowing you two, you'll have solved 100 cases by then."

"Whatever," Joe retorted. They started the horses walking again. Joe was silent a few seconds. "Hey am I supposed to keep it secret?"

"Nah, I think it's about time to let Mickey out of the closet," she replied.

A few minutes later they reached the stables. After putting the horses back in the care of a stable hand, they climbed into the van. Joe started the engine and soon the two were off for the Hardy Residence.


	6. Waiting

Fenton paced the floor nervously. Ever since he'd spoken those words he'd regretted it. He didn't know what had come over him. He'd never felt that way.

Laura, however, said that he'd spoken feelings that had been harbored inside of him for years and the pressure of the situation had cause the outburst.

'Thank you Dr. Laura,' he thought. Fenton was frustrated and angry with himself. He just wanted to yell or scream or punch something. 'I guess Joe's rubbing off on me!' That thought made him want to hit something even more than before. How dare he hurt Joe like that. How could he? 'I'm just not a good father.'

Meanwhile, across the room, Laura watched he husband angrily. She understood his feelings about not wanting Frank to marry so young, but why did he have to upset Joe in the process. 'Now we have two sons mad at us." She sighed.

Frank stared at the floor. He hated uncomfortable silence. The room was silent and defiantly uncomfortable. He wondered if Callie had been able to follow Joe. What could she say that would help him? And why the hell hadn't their parents told them Joe was adopted?

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. Frank got up and walked across the room to look out the window.

His parents watched him. Frank turned around. "Joe's here," he stated simply and went back to his chair.

The door knob rattled as it opened. All three of them held their breaths and waited for the youngest Hardy to confront them.

A/N: I know it's short. Please forgive me, I just felt like I should update. Sorry about the lack of updates. My Grandmother died in June and I didn't have the heart to writ until now. Please R&R. I love to hear your opinions and ideas. I'll try to incorporate some of the ideas into the story. Thanks, Aruna


	7. Confronting Fenton

Joe Hardy took a deep breath and opened the door to his house. He had only taken two steps when his courage vanished. Spinning around he prepared to run back out to the car.

Instead, he ran smack dab into Callie. She smiled. "Don't be afraid," She whispered, nudging him back towards the living room.

Obediently, he turned.

"Nice and tall, be proud," Callie coached.

Joe straightened his shoulders and marched to the living room entrance. He stopped in the doorway surveying his family.

Fenton was standing in the middle of the room, looking more scared than Joe felt, if that were possible. Laura was raising from sofa to great her son. And Frank was standing in the back, leaning on the wall. Joe could see relief wash over his face.

Joe cleared and throat and masked his emotions under a deep voice, "Hi."

"Oh Joe!" Laura cried. "We've been so worried honey." She rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"There's no need to worry Mom. I always come home and I always will. Nothing will ever change that." He was trying to keep up the tough guy act, but it was getting hard. He blinked hard to keep tears from filling his eyes.

"Joe," Fenton said walking towards him.

Laura reluctantly let go of her baby. She wanted to hold him and comfort him, but she knew that her husband and son must straighten things out.

"Joe I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you more than anything. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know Dad. It just hurt." Joe didn't have to blink anymore. His father's words seemed to make him angry. Suddenly all the questions he wanted to ask seemed to spill out at once.

"Why didn't you tell me? Huh? Didn't you think I would want to know? Who are my real parents? Why did they give me up? Where was I born? Is my birthday my birthday? Do I have other siblings? Where are my parents now? Am I a US citizen? I need answers. Please," Joe begged.

"Alright, it's time we told you everything. You right, you do have a right to know about your life," Fenton stated and led Joe over to the sofa. "It's a long story…"

TBC…

A/N I'm finally back from vacation! I slept for almost two days straight. Sorry about the short chapter, but I decided better short than nothing at all;) Please R&R!


	8. The begining

17 ½ years ago

Fenton Hardy and his young bride Laura were exhausted. They had been traveling for 9 days. Fenton, who worked for the NYC police department, had apparently made some very influential men angry when he had solved a previous case. These men had hired a hit man to kill Fenton and his family.

Therefore, the Hardy's had been ordered into protective custody until the man had been caught. Sitting on a beach in Indonesia is fun, but worrying that while laying there someone will kill you is not.

Finally, the Hardy's had received word that it was safe to return home. They were able to catch the next plane back to the United States. Now, after a nine hour flight they had at long last stepped foot on American soil at the Los Angeles National airport.

Laura shifted the small bundle in her arms. "There, there Frankie. Were going home," She cooed.

Fenton smiled. He gently guided her to the carousel where they waited for their luggage.

Soon they were in a taxi headed for the hotel that had been arranged for them.

"Oh Fenton, I'm so glad they got that man. I know that the department was trying to keep us safe, but I really didn't feel safe that far from home." Laura snuggled against her husbands arm.

"I just hate that I drug you into this mess. You shouldn't have to worry about assassins. You should have a house where you and Frankie can be worry free and I come home everyday at the same time." Fenton frowned.

"But I married a man that never comes home at the same time, and gets into trouble so that we need to flee. He's passionate about his work and family. He gets us free trips around the world. And somehow I know that we'll eventually get a house and Frankie will grow up and be just like you." Laura gave him a sly smile, and then kissed him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered into his ear.

Frankie gave a small cry. Laura instantly diverted her attention to the baby.

Fenton loved the way she enjoyed motherhood. It was bittersweet. Only a few months ago, while Laura was pregnant with their second child, Fenton had been working an arms dealer case. Angry about being caught, the leader had taken Laura hostage and stabbed her in the belly several times. The police shot the man and took Laura to the hospital.

The knife had hit the baby and damaged Laura so bad that they had to do a C-Section immediately. Unfortunately, the little boy died and the only was to save Laura was to do a hysterectomy.

When Laura woke up several hours after the surgery Fenton had to tell her what happened. At first she had refused to even speak to him, but after several days and lots of thinking, she decided it wasn't his fault.

Recently, Fenton had seen Laura get a distant look in her eyes and knew that she was thinking about the baby. Now as he watched her play with nineteen month old Frankie, he knew what they needed to do. He decided to talk to his wife about it, but the car arrived at the hotel just when he opened his mouth to speak.

'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll talk to her about it later.'

Within minutes, they were settled into their suite. Laura put the restless Frankie down. He giggled and began to run all over. Laura smiled.

"Ok troublemaker," she said turning to Fenton and grabbing his tie. "You get to watch the baby while I go take a hot shower."

He wrapped her up in his arms. "Can't he watch himself and I join you?" he whispered nuzzling on her ear.

"Nope!" She gave him a peck on the check and skipped out of the room.

"No Fair!" Fenton called after her.

"Is too!" she yelled back. Fenton heard her turn on the water. He was just about to peak into the bathroom, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the baby ready to take a leap off the table top which he had climb on while his parents were preoccupied.

"Mother's know best," Fenton mumbled scooping the boy into his arms. "Up, up and away!" He held Frankie high above his head.

The next morning, Fenton woke early. Careful to not wake the two sleeping forms next to him, he slipped out of the bed. Trudging into the kitchenette, he looked for something to eat, nothing of interest in there.

He decided to surprise Laura with her favorite meal. Quietly, he dressed and slunk out of the suite. He remembered a little café about a block away. Quickly, he walked down the street.

Twenty minutes later he returned to the room, grinning like a fool. He opened the door, "Laura I got…" he stood in shock.

The neat little suite he'd left that morning looked like a train wreck. Furniture was turned over, clothes were strewn everywhere, and several windows were missing, their glass scattered across the floor.

He ran to the bedroom. And stared in horror. The covers were torn off and a pool of blood was in the middle. A knife lay in the corner. Fenton sunk to his knees. This couldn't be happening.

Meanwhile, soon after Fenton had left Laura was bounced awake by Frankie.

"Jump bed, Jump bed!" He laughed.

'Why not!' she thought and began to jump on the bed with her son.

"Tsk, tsk Mrs. Hardy. Jumping on beds? You should know better. I wonder what Fenton would say." A deep voice startled her. She spun around to find four large men standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" she hissed taking a protective stance in front of her son.

"My, my! Not well mannered are we," the leader spoke again. "James."

One of the men took a step towards Laura. She hopped off the bed and backed up against the nightstand. Fenton always kept some sort of weapon in the nightstand at home and she prayed he had put one here too.

She put her hands behind her back and began to feel inside of the drawer. Laura felt smooth steel beneath her finger tips.

The man was coming closer. He reached out to grab her. Laura flung her hands out. The knife tore into James's skin. He let out a cry of pain and fell into the bed. After a few seconds, he lay still.

One of the other men rushed over and felt for a pulse. "He's dead."

The leader nodded. The two other thugs came towards Laura. She didn't wait. Grabbing Frank, she kicked the one in his crotch and shoved the other one out of her way. Bolting through the hall, she ran for the front door.

She pulled. Nothing happened. Then she noticed the lock. They'd reversed it. The only way to get out was with a key.

The thugs came into the living room. She dashed to the windows trying to get to the fire escape. They threw the sofa. She opened the window. They threw a suitcase at her.

Laura had almost made it out, when the leader pulled a gun. "One move and the kid is dead."

The thugs pulled her back into the room and took Frankie from her arms. Then, they handcuffed her.

"What about James?" Thug #1 asked.

"Bring him. I don't want them to be able to link him to us," the leader replied.

Thug #2 went into the bedroom and returned carrying James over his shoulder. Thug #1 held onto Laura. The leader picked up the pouting Frankie and held him in his arms.

"Come, our employer awaits."

The men led Laura out a side entrance and into a waiting car. Silently they drove. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Roughly, thug #1 yanked Laura from the car. He took her to a small room and then shut the door.

"No!" Laura screamed. "Frankie!" she pounded on the door, begging for release. A few minutes later she heard the padlock being released. The leader came in put Frankie down and walked out with out a word.

Tears of joy splashed down Laura's face as she ran to her son. "Baby!" she sobbed.

She heard voices next door. Picking up Frankie, she walked to the other side of the small room and put her ear against the wall.

"Hardy's wife and son." The leader said.

"I'll give you one mill." Someone replied.

"Deal."

Laura paled. They had just been sold.

A/N: Due to request, this chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!


	9. Finding Joe

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. In the previous chapter there was a typing error it should say 16 ½ years earlier, not 17 ½ years.

Laura wanted to cry. Who had they been sold to and what was going to happen to them now? She didn't have long to wait. Within a few minutes the thugs came to the door again. They pulled her ruffly from the dingy room and put a pillowcase over her head.

She was escorted to a vehicle and thrown into the trunk. Laura held tightly to her baby. The next time they took Frank away from her they'd have to pry him from her cold dead fingers. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

After a few drive that seemed like hours, she was pulled from the trunk and brought to another room. They tossed her in, causing Laura to lose her footing. She stumbled, while they laughed and removed the pillow case.

"Sweet dreams," one of the men sneered. He turned and kicked a lumped blanket in the corner of the room before leaving.

The blanket squeaked.

Laura's curiosity was raised. Blankets don't squeak, but people do. She walked diliberatly over and raised the blanket.

"Ughh…" She jumped back in horror. Under the blanket was a small woman. Her back was bare and Laura could see every bone of her rib cage clearly. Her skin was dirty. The removal of the blanket had allowed the woman's stinch to permeate the room almost causing Laura to vomit.

Was this what was to become of her and her baby? Laura cringed at the thought.

'Please come and find me Fent,' she prayed.

Laura hugged Frank tightly to her and went to the other corner. She'd go to the woman later, but right now she needed to think and calm down. It would do neither woman any good if Laura freaked out.

But someone didn't care if Laura was freaked out. As she watched the woman, a small blonde head appeared, creeping out from under her.

"Wh…what?" Laura stuttered as the head popped further up until she could now see two brilliant blue eyes. For the first time since her kidnapping Laura willingly put Frank down. She raced over to the other woman.

It was a young girl no more than eighteen, she realized as the body rolled over. The girl's face was drawn and Laura could tell she'd not had enough food.

"The baby," the girl whispered too weak to continue.

Laura bent to pick up the little blonde haired beauty. The girl struggled refusing to let go.

"Shhh sweetie it's okay. I'm not going to hurt either one of you," Laura tried to calm her. The other woman's eyes opened in shock. She picked up the baby. A three toothed smile greeted her. The baby's hair was long, but Laura was sure he was a boy.

"No, not another one," she moaned.

"Don't worry," Laura soothed. "My husband is looking for us. He will rescue us. You and your baby will be safe."

The girl opened her eyes hauntingly. "I'm dead. Keep Mikey safe."

"You will be fine. You'll see." Laura told the girl, looking back at the baby. She'd been right , it was a boy.

Laura turned back to the girl and shivered. A look of peace had settled over her face and unseeing eyes stared at the ceiling. Laura bent down and closed the eyes, then pulled the blanket over her body.

"God help us," Laura prayed as she now realized her situation had worsened. Now she had three lives to defend, hers, Frankie's, and this baby's.


	10. A Family Again

16 ½ years later present time:

"So that's how you found me?" Joe asked.

"Yes that was the first time I saw you," Laura smiled. "It took Fenton three days to find us. During that time I realized that your mother had given you her food because they didn't send enough for both of you. It was the same thing I did with both you and Frank. Any mother would. After we were found, we went to the hospital. I had to spend three days there for dehydration and Joe went there for observation. Fenton tried everything he could to find out your mother's name but he couldn't find a single clue. All we knew was that she called you Mikey. I wouldn't let either of you boys out of my sight while I was at the hospital. They had to keep me in the pediatric ward. I wanted to keep you so bad. I was terrified of what Fenton would say, but I wasn't letting you go."

"I wasn't about to tell her no either," Fenton interjected. "I had already decided that we needed to adopt a baby, and this was the perfect opportunity."

"After we searched for over a month, we gave up. It seemed nobody was looking for your mother. We had no idea how long she'd been in captivity, who your father was, or even how old you were. I decided to name you Joseph Michael. Joseph was the name I was going to name my baby that died and Michael is the proper name for Mikey, which is the name your mother called you. We had to guess your age. But you couldn't have been any older that eighteen months. So we listed your birth date as exactly eighteen months from the date I first met you."

"What about my mom?"

"She was buried by the state as unknown. Her grave is in California."

"So I could be anybodies kid?" Joe asked sounding depressed.

"No, you're not just anybodies kid. You're MY son. You are a survivor." Fenton told Joe firmly.

Joe looked up at his dad and smiled. He couldn't be angry any more. Caving in he gave his dad a hug which seemed catching as his mom and brother joined in too.

Callie slowly backed away. This was a family moment and she felt as though she were intruding.

"Oh no you don't," Joe called and reached out for her hand. "You're part of this family now too." And with that she was engulfed into the group hug.


	11. A pictures worth

After a few moments the hug ended and everyone sat down. There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say next. Laura was the brave soul to venture out into the unknown waters.

"I have a sketch painting of your mother," She told Joe.

"A what?"

"After Fenton found us, the police took photographs of her body. I knew that someday this day would come and I didn't want you to see pictures of her like that. So Fenton and I hired a sketch artist to paint her so that you could see what she looked like. Do you want to see it?"

Joe swallowed. Would it be okay to look at a picture of her? Would it upset his parents? Would it upset him?

Laura could see the conflict in his eyes. "Joe she was your mother. I think it would be good for you to see what she looked like."

"Thank you," he muttered gratefully.

Laura went to the desk where she kept her most important documents. She unlocked the top drawer and emptied the contents till she came to the bottom. She removed a yellow manila envelope and handed it to Joe.

Joe took a deep breath and opened it. He pulled out the painting. There staring at him was a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her hair fell softly to her shoulders. Her face was oval, not fat but not slender enough to be considered extremely beautiful.

A sharp gasp drew his attention away from the picture.

"That's her!" Callie had grown visibly pale and was shaking slightly.

"What? Who's her?" Frank had grown worried.

The rest of the Hardy family didn't understand Callie's reaction, but Joe did.

"Callie are you sure?" He asked impatiently.

"Positive. My parents have a sketch in the attic from the police in Texas."

She didn't have a chance to finish. Joe was dragging her out the door.

"Joe wait!" Frank called following him.

"What's going on?" Laura looked a Fenton who shrugged his shoulders and they both ran out the door.

Joe wasn't waiting for anyone. For the second time that day he sped away from the house.


	12. The puzzle comes together

Laura watched from the lane. "What going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, but Callie was behaving just like Joe. Neither one seemed to be able to get into the car fast enough."

Just then Frank's cell beeped. He looked at the screen. "Callie just sent me a message. She said to meet them at her house and bring as many of Joe's baby pictures as we can find." He sounded confused.

Laura dashed into the house and emerged seconds later with five of six albums in her arms. "These are the ones before he turned three," she called tossing them into her car and running back to the house for more. This time she took a few minutes and returned with a Rubbermaid tub filled to the brim with albums and pictures. "These are the ones till he was eight." She shoved them into her trunk. "If you're coming get in," she yelled at the two motionless men standing in the yard.

Normally, Laura was the first one to scold the boys for driving too fast. But today Fenton understood where they got it from. Laura cut a ten minute drive down to five.

They had no more than pulled up when Joe met them at the side walk. He reached into the back, found the album he wanted, and dashed into the house.

Callie's parents were standing confused on their porch. "What's going on?" Mr. Shaw asked Frank bewildered.

"I wish I knew," he replied.

Just then they heard Callie scream, "Joe, I found it!"

"Shall we?" Mrs. Shaw motioned toward the house. They went into the living room and sat down.

A few moments later Callie and Joe appeared in the door. Both had papers held to their chest.

Callie spoke first, "Sixteen years ago my little brother was kidnapped."

"And I was adopted by the Hardy family" Joe added.

Both families were in shock. "But you never told us."

"You never said anything!"

Joe hushed them, "This is a sketch of the woman I was found with."

"And this is a sketch of the woman who was last seen with my brother."

Callie and Joe flipped the pages so that the rest of the room could see them. They set the photos on the coffee table and held two more pictures.

"And these are pictures of my brother and Joe when they were little."

Again the two set the photos down on the table.

The families stared. The sketches of the woman resembled each other closely, but the babies were identical.


	13. Together again

Both the Hardy's and Shaw's stared in shocked silence unable to say a word.

"Surprise!" Joe said sheepishly. He felt really awkward at the moment and was dying for someone to say anything.

He was relieved to hear Frank's stunned, "How?"

The silence was broken. Everyone started talking at once. There was laughter and tears. Mrs. Shaw couldn't get over the fact that she'd lived not more than ten minutes from her son for the last ten years. In fact she'd known him and watched him grow up for the last ten years! Her children had actually gotten to grow up together!

There were hugs and kisses and Joe found himself unable to breathe sitting between two mothers and holding album after album of baby pics from first Caroline Shaw's stash and then Laura Hardy's stack. They spent hours trading stories of him growing up and the cute things he did. Laura sent Fenton back to their house to get the millions of home movies that documented Joe's life. Finally, Joe feigned starvation and reluctantly both his mothers let him, Callie, and Frank go to Mr. Pizza.

"I thought they'd never let me leave." Joe complained once they were in the car.

"Hey! Wasn't it you just this morning who was whining about how he was a nobody and NOBODY wanted him." Callie teased.

"But, I didn't mean…" Joe began.

"Ah, be careful what you wish for little bro," Frank laughed then paused.

"Frank?" Joe asked concerned.

"You're my brother, but not really, and I'm marring your sister, and is that even legal?" Frank was so confused.

"Leave it to Frank," Joe laughed. "Yes it's legal. You and Callie aren't blood related so it's fine. We're brothers and always will be nothing can ever change that. It just so happens that we'll brother-in-laws too!" And with that the entire car burst into laughter.


	14. A new beginning

Two years later

Frank nervously stood in front of the alter. His best man, Joe, was at his side.

"Easy now," his brother whispered.

Frank smiled. The revelation of Joe's adoption had not affected the brotherly bond. In fact, it seemed to have strengthened.

The Shaw family was more than receptive to the addition of Frank joining them. They were willing to do anything in order to make sure that they were able to keep Joe well within reach, and if that meant seeing Frank and Callie married, they'd see it done.

Joe and his newly found parents had been spending every weekend together. Caroline already knew Joe's favorite foods, and Howard knew his hobbies. They'd let Joe decorate the spare room, even buying him his very own brand new 50" HD TV complete with a new FiOS agreement.

Callie and Joe's relationship remained much the same. In all the years they had known each other it was as if they'd had a sibling relationship all along. The teasing and bantering back and forth continued. The news of actually being siblings seemed to have affected them the least of all the family. The only difference was Joe's somewhat newly acquired protectiveness of his sister.

"Break her heart and I'll break you," Joe had told him last night at the rehearsal dinner.

The memory of last night's practice brought Frank back to the present. The procession of bridesmaids seemed to be lasting forever compared to the night before. Frank glanced at his watch.

"And they say I'M the inpatient one," he heard Joe mutter.

What could possibly be taking this long?

Frank thought back to the month after the adoption bomb, willing himself to think of anything to help the time pass quicker until he could see HIS bride.

That first month had been full of questions. What had happened? How had Joe ended up in California instead of Texas? And what role had the babysitter played? In addition, the police wanted a DNA test to prove beyond a shadow that Joe actually WAS Michael. The test confirmed what they already knew.

I took several weeks to track down one of the few living members of the gang that Fenton had helped imprison for Laura's kidnapping. Joe would never tell Frank what he'd said to make the man finally talk, but once the man finally opened his mouth, he sang like a canary. The boys used this information and were able to verify the facts.

The babysitter was a young teenage runaway. She had gotten involved in some shady deals with the help of her older boyfriend. They'd agreed to hold Michael for ransom, but when the time came for her to carry through, she'd backed down. Not willing to abandon his plan, her boyfriend had kidnapped both the girl and baby. However, he was in over his head and his boss had killed him and transported the two hostages to another base of operations in California until he decided what to do with them. It had been a mistake that Laura had ever been placed in the same cell as Joe. One week more and he would have been illegally adopted on the black market to who knows who. No one ever knew the real name of the babysitter.

The gangster thought he remembered the baby calling her Cal.

But Joe hadn't been calling the babysitter Cal, Caroline Shaw told them. He was asking for Callie. He always called her Cal.

Frank smiled again. Callie, his beautiful Callie. Every thought led him back to the present. There was no escaping it, and the wait was torture.

Finally, he caught sight of his love. Escorted by her father and his, she made her way down the aisle. Callie had insisted both men, a joining of two already intertwined families she called it.

"Hi," Frank managed to say as her hands graced his.

"Hi yourself," she smiled.

The moment was perfect. Their family stood watching a love united that could be torn apart by nobody, absolutely NOBODY.


End file.
